In recent years, there has been a proliferation of electronic and computer devices for the office and home. Having such devices may make things easier, quicker and more entertaining, as the case may be. But it has also led to a tangle of electrical power cords and cables. That is particularly the case for desk-top computer systems which have many separate units which are connected together by cables, and many separate units which have individual power cords. A tangle of cords and cables can be unsightly. It can also create the danger in that a person will trip over them, that a small child may become entangled, or that a person, child or a pet would inadvertently engage them and pull things off tables or shelves and onto themselves.
Power strips, that is, devices which have a multiplicity of electric power outlets, can be used in an attempt to minimize the number of cords running to a wall outlet. But, the strips themselves are often quite bulky, relatively unsightly, and possibly present an even larger tripping hazard to persons than do the cords and cables which run to them. Also, the lengths of cords from different devices may be different and in some cases too long, leading again to tangles or skewed wires.
Cables and cords can be bundled and secured with rubber bands, twist ties, and ratcheting and self-locking plastic ties. But those can be of limited success, in that the resultant bundles typically remain on the floor, thus possibly creating a tripping hazard. Many of the means by which cables and the like may be bundled do not easily attach to walls, baseboards, and desks, to lift bundles off the floor or table; or when they do so attach, they do not readily accept removal of individual cables or insertion of new cables.
Thus, there is a need for apparatus for securing and organizing cables and wires that can overcome the above-mentioned and other disadvantages of the prior art approaches.